


unless i'm with you

by glitterygyehyeon



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Royalty, Tags May Change, ill add tags as i continue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterygyehyeon/pseuds/glitterygyehyeon
Summary: “Don’t cry, don’t cry,” He repeated. “I’ll be by your side. Don’t worry. I’ll be with you. You won’t be alone,” Jay promised. Sunghoon paused and held his pinky finger in front of Jay’s nose.“Swear?"Sunghoon held his breath.“I swear.”Sunghoon is a lost prince who has no desire to ascend to the throne. Jay is his childhood friend, a painter, and the holder of a dangerous secret. After the events at the most important banquet of Sunghoon's life, will their "friendship" ever be the same?
Relationships: Park Jongseong | Jay & Park Sunghoon, Park Jongseong | Jay/Park Sunghoon
Kudos: 6





	unless i'm with you

[prologue: us]

Like clockwork, the town flourished with life. The marketplace was bustling with vendors prepared to sell their goods. Families walked along the roads searching for the essentials. But one young, dark-haired boy ran through the busy streets, bumping into several merchants along the way. “Watch it kid!” “Be careful!” They called out, but the boy was too busy laughing to notice. ”Jay? Jay! Where are you?” He called out. He giggled and screamed, clearly enjoying himself. Out of nowhere, he noticed a can fall of a near merchant’s cart.

“Got you!” He screamed as he ran to the other side. “Sunghoon!” A slightly taller boy, most likely Jay, exclaimed. “You hide in the worst spots. Can’t you make it a bit harder for me?” Sunghoon teased with a playful shove. “You won’t find me next time,” Jay began defiantly, “Then, I’ll win.” He vowed. Sunghoon raised an eyebrow and took ahold of Jay’s arm. “Good luck with that,” Sunghoon said with a bright smile. “Let’s go back. My mom is probably waiting for me.”

She was.

An angry woman sat on a sapphire-encrusted throne, continuously clicking her nails on the armrest. Click. Clack. Click. Tap. Click. To Sunghoon, the noise was unbearable. “Where were you two? Taehyung said you ran off without him?” A tall, handsome man stood guiltily at the foot of the throne. Sunghoon stuck his tongue out at Taehyung then turned to face his mother. “We went into town to play, Mother!” Sunghoon tried to make his tone as light as possible. He flashed the most innocent eyes he could muster up at his mother. Her expression didn’t change. “Next time, stay with Taehyung. You two are still very young! You never know what could happen in the heart of the city. More importantly, you might’ve had duties here in the castle.” She took a deep breath. “Both of you, off to your rooms.”

The boys ran off with their tails between their legs.

“I hope she doesn’t always do that,” Sunghoon laid on the floor in his room, staring at the ceiling. “Of course not! You’ll be king someday!” Jay pointed out.There was a long pause. Then, Sunghoon rolled over to face Jay. “But what if I turn out like my father?” He sniffled. “I don’t want to be king!” Sunghoon began to quietly sob. Jay wrapped his arms around Sunghoon. “Don’t cry, don’t cry,” He repeated. “I’ll be by your side. Don’t worry. I’ll be with you. You won’t be alone,” Jay promised. Sunghoon paused and held his pinky finger in front of Jay’s nose.

“Swear?”

Sunghoon held his breath.

“I swear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading >.<  
> > small chapters to be expected


End file.
